


Making Plans

by Nonconogram



Series: The Letter [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss!kado - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonconogram/pseuds/Nonconogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several months after The Letter Izaya decides to 'let' Mikado take a more active role in the forced relationship, and Mikado ends up taking more control than Izaya expected.<br/>Involves Boss!Kado in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you're sitting down - I've actually updated and the shock might cause some readers to pass out or want to punch me for reminding them how long they have been waiting. Ahahaha, oops~  
> This is a two parter so as per usual don't hold your breath for the second part, but then again this is my SECOND post in two days! I thought going to uni would actually make me less likely to write because of being busy but apparently that is not the case. Who knows, maybe you can actually expect more replies more often! Don't get your hopes up though.

Mikado sat on the longue in Izaya’s office, the keyboard of his borrowed laptop making small _clack_ s as Izaya worked silently a few meters away. It had been a few months now since Mikado had tried to leave the informant only to be forced back into the relationship and help there with blackmail, threats and the sheer weight of fear that came from knowing there was no escape and unless Izaya got bored of him there never would be. Izaya had dragged him back despite Mikado trying to run and hide. Mikado didn’t have the means to go deep enough underground to ever get away from him, and the only person he could think to get that information from was Izaya.

At some point after the first month of the forced relationship Mikado and Izaya had reached some sort of stalemate, which Izaya seemed perfectly content with. Occasionally he pushed Mikado further, no doubt just making sure it remained interesting for him and his deranged sense of fun. Mikado on the other hand was not content still stuck here. His waking moments were bad, but too many nights he woke up crying from dreaming about the life he could be living. He’d be doing something simple, something that had begun to border on boring before all this. Usually he’d dream of hanging around Kida and Anri, or maybe even just being at school. Sometimes it was as simple as just dreaming of being in his little apartment worrying about not having enough money for food for the month unless he was careful. It didn’t matter how dull the dream was, it still made him ache for his old life...for his freedom.

Mikado paused in his typing and chanced a glance over at Izaya. The informant was staring at him unnervingly and Mikado quickly turned back to his laptop. It was too late; Izaya had seen him look over.

Mikado looked up at the sound of Izaya getting out of his chair and padding over to him. Mikado felt intimidated by the grace Izaya moved with. He didn’t move like a normal human. It seemed like every moment was calculated and perfectly planned. It was too precise – too dangerous.

Mikado swallowed, his fingers twitching on the keyboard. He felt safer on the internet. He felt like he could call for help, like he could find someone who could somehow fix the mess his life had become. It was Izaya’s laptop, and Mikado knew the informant knew every single thing he did on it. Mikado was pretty sure there was some sort of spyware that Izaya had put on it in order to monitor him. Actually, he knew there was. He’d gone through the files one time when he couldn’t sleep and Izaya was out doing God knows what. Mikado had found a few files that he knew were malware and, even though they could just be normal viruses, Mikado knew they had to be spyware that Izaya had put there. It was impossible to think that Izaya had let his laptop get viruses on it. He was definitely more careful than that.

It was to be expected that the laptop would offer no protection, but Mikado was still loathe to part with it as Izaya flopped down beside him, too close for comfort. His heat rolled off of him and seeped through Mikado’s clothes.

“Hmm? You’re on Dollars a lot these days,” Izaya said, his tone was casual with an underlying question that Mikado chose to ignore.

“Uh, yeah.”

“I don’t suppose you’re doing anything important, right?”

Mikado kept his gaze fixed firmly on the screen. Maybe he could get out of this somehow. He could ask Dollars for help...No, that wouldn’t work. He’d already thought of that, but Izaya was a member of Dollars. Mikado had tried to discretely kick him out, but after finding a few different members that he was sure had to be Izaya he realised there was no option of kicking Izaya out as he could not be sure how many accounts the man had. Besides, Izaya would know straight away.

Still, there had to be a way...

“Mikado, are you listening to me?”

“Huh?” Mikado broke his intense staring match with the laptop and looked at Izaya. His face was too close. Mikado leaned back a little bit. “Uh, no. I didn’t listen.”

“Ahh? So rude Mikado!” Izaya teased. “I was saying that we should do something tonight.”

Mikado frowned and looked back at the laptop a moment before Izaya’s arm settled around his shoulders. For some couples the intimacy of that was romantic, maybe even comforting. For Mikado it was oppressive and threatening. He didn’t move away; he was beyond that by now.

“What do you think Mikado?”

He sighed and finally pushed the laptop a little but away from himself and closed the screen. “Does my answer matter?”

Izaya grinned and pressed his lips against Mikado neck and kissed his way up to Mikado’s ear before pulling a little bit away. “Of course it does. I’m going to do what I want regardless, but I asked because I want to hear your answer.”

“I thought you just wanted to hear yourself speak.” Mikado muttered, but of course with their proximity Izaya could not have missed it if he’d wanted to.

Izaya laughed, thankfully moving away enough that the sound wasn’t so loud it would give Mikado a headache. “Perhaps. All the same, I want to hear what you’d like to do tonight.”

Mikado frowned again and thought it through before answering. There were certain answers that would annoy Izaya, and there were certain answers that would make him happy. Unsurprisingly the answers Izaya would want to hear were the answers Mikado least wanted to say, and the answers that would annoy the other were what Mikado really wanted to say. Sometimes he indulged his stubbornness and answered with honesty, but there were always consequences.

“I’m sure we could find a movie to rent that I haven’t seen,” he answered hesitantly.

Izaya mulled it over for a moment, eyes staring unnervingly at Mikado. “What else?”

Mikado glanced at him and regretted it. In addition to the staring, Izaya was too close again. “Then...” He trailed off, thinking about what else to say. He was probably going to be held to it, and because he suggested it he was going to be expected to enjoy it, or at least act like he did. “I guess something for dinner. We could get some ramen.”

“Ehh? That’s really all? If you make it more interesting we’ll do what you want for the night. But if that’s really all you can think of then I’ll just have to decide myself.”

Mikado shuddered at what Izaya would want to do. “Uhm. I guess...We can get some ramen and the movie and, uh, come back home to eat and watch and...” Again his voice trailed off, but this time Izaya knew there would be more coming if he was patient. Despite all the things he had pushed Mikado into doing the boy remained bashful and blushed and stuttered trying to talk about anything sexual. “We can um. I guess when the movie’s over we can uh, do stuff in the bedroom then sleep.” He rushed out the last part, his face red and his hands clenched. He was more than just embarrassed at what he was saying – he was angry at being made to say it. Izaya knew he didn’t want to do any of this. He knew, and he took sadistic pleasure in forcing Mikado to say it anyway.

“Ehh? Do stuff? You’ll have to be clearer Mikado. Want to hear some of my plans for the evening instead? I just bought a few new toys so there’s plenty I can think of.”

Mikado grit his teeth, disturbed by the mention of new toys. A thought crossed his mind; this was his chance to actually get the best out of a worse situation. He had a say in what they did. If he could stomach speaking plainly and saying what Izaya wanted to hear then maybe he could get away from Izaya’s kinks or even from drawing it out. That in mind Mikado took a deep breath and began to speak again, voice steady with a minor tremor that was barely noticeable. “After the movie was can go into the bedroom and have plain simple sex without any toys or hurting me.”

“Hmm. You really are boring and cliché for someone so interesting and unpredictable.” Izaya didn’t try to hide his disappointment, but he perked up quickly. “I think that can work, with a few little changes.”

Mikado frowned slightly but listened to Izaya’s compromise.

“Movie and dinner, I’ll even let you pick the movie, but you have to give me at least three kisses during the movie.”

Mikado rolled his eyes and kept quiet. So far he could tolerate it. He’d assumed watching a movie meant kissing anyway.

“When we go to bed, if you want it to be so dull and boring you’ll have to make it up to me.”

Mikado waited for Izaya to elaborate, but clearly the informant wanted him to respond first. “How?”

Izaya grinned and placed his lips against Mikado’s neck in a way that made Mikado feel warm and disgusted. He spoke against Mikado’s flesh, his lips moving against the sensitive spot that almost always bore a hickey since Izaya had discovered it a while ago. “First, I want you to take more of an active roll. I want you to lead us into the bedroom, then take off your own clothes,” as he spoke Izaya moved his arm over Mikado’s stomach so that one arm was in front of the smaller male and one was still behind him, “then you can take off my clothes,” his hand skimmed down Mikado’s stomach to his thigh, “drop to your knees in front of me,” the hand slid to the inside of Mikado’s thigh and gently squeezed, “and first, you can tease me a little,” he opened Mikado’s fly with surprisingly deftness for one hand, “get me hard and excited,” his fingers traced over Mikado’s cock, not stroking, barely even touching, “when I’m hard, then you can start sucking,” he began palming Mikado’s dick through his briefs. “Think you can manage that Mikado?”

Mikado grimaced. He was tense and didn’t hide his discomfort. He also couldn’t hide his arousal, not with Izaya’s keen eyes staring at his flushed face or his hand on his rapidly hardening cock.

“Neee, Mikado, can you handle that or do we need to go with what I want to do after all?”

Mikado closed his eyes for a moment, steeling his nerves. “I can mange that.”

Izaya grinned. “Good. Though, it’s still a little early to get dinner, don’t you think?”

Mikado’s mouth opened slightly, a protest dying on his lips as Izaya suddenly began stroking him in earnest, still through the thin cotton of his briefs. “Ah.” He shut his mouth so fast it made a soft _crack_.

Izaya smirked then moved off the couch to kneel in front of Mikado. “Should I give you a quick refresher course on how to give a blowjob?” He teased as he pulled Mikado’s erection out from his underwear. His tongue slid out of his mouth and tickled the tip of Mikado’s cock. He used his hands to push Mikado’s thighs open and shuffled closer. Mikado didn’t struggle, but he clenched his eyes shut and fisted his hands in the stiff fabric of the couch.

“Nng.” He moaned as Izaya’s mouth suddenly engulfed him, hot and wet, then tight as he began sucking. The tongue, far more talented than Mikado’s would ever be, lapped at the base. Izaya knew what he was doing, and he was not planning on drawing this out. He wanted Mikado writhing and struggling not to make a sound. He also wanted to make this quick so that he would have time to get off as well before they went out for dinner.

Using a firm steady suction, and not giving his tongue a rest, Izaya soon had Mikado unable to stop the frequent grunts and moans. Sweat trickled down his forehead, passed his still clenched eyes. His mouth fell open with a louder moan as he spilled inside Izaya’s mouth. Izaya swallowed around Mikado’s hypersensitive cock, causing his body to twitch in lingering pleasure.

When Izaya’s mouth finally came away from him Mikado opened his eyes slowly, groggily blinking at the light. He gave a soft groan before hearing the sound and snapping his mouth shut.

Izaya smirked as he stood, wiping the back of his mouth with the back of his hand, despite having not spilled a drop of cum. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you finish me off yet. You can go take a shower then we’ll go out to get dinner and a movie.”

Mikado fixed his pants quickly, embarrassed despite how often this happened.

It was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a miracle, I actually updated! I DID NOT REALISE HOW LONG THIS TOOK! DX I am so sorry if you were waiting for this update! I cannot believe it was almost a year!

A dinner date. It was so ordinary. Mikado had assumed Izaya wanted to get take away, but instead they ended up sitting in a fancy restaurant, the sort Mikado would never be able to afford, and would probably be rejected from even if he had the money. They weren’t dressed for it, but the guy at the door took one look at Izaya and passed them through. The restaurants layout allowed for maximum privacy without actually having everyone in different rooms. Each table was surrounded by three quarter walls, but they weren’t as tacky as booths. The lighting made it seem more private as well, with focused lighting on the tables, but the rest of the restaurant was dim, all but lost to shadow. It was the sort of place that was great for a date, or an illegal business deal.

At some point during the dinner Izaya had gotten a phone call and had left to answer it. Mikado was curious, and had almost followed him when he noticed the man sitting at the table closest to Izaya and his table. His face wasn’t familiar, but the instant Mikado saw him he knew there was something different about the man. Perhaps it was the stereotypical white gangster suit, or the floosy desperately seeking his attention at his side, or perhaps it was the way that no sooner had Izaya left the table then the man had stood as well, heading in the same direction.

Mikado sat for a moment, his heart pounding. He was sure whatever the situation was it was going to be bad. A level of drama only Izaya could create. No sane person would ever want to be anywhere near the action.

Mikado stood, trying to both be stealthy and look casual as he followed behind the man in the white suit.

It could have all been strange coincidence. The man could just be heading to the bathroom, or perhaps he was going outside to smoke. He may even have been a friend of Izaya’s. Mikado laughed, then slapped a hand over his mouth, shoulders still shaking with laughter as he ducked behind a pillar. Izaya didn’t have friends. The idea was literally laughable.

Of course, the restaurant Izaya had chosen did not have random pillars laying around to hide behind. Everything in there was deliberately placed. This particular pillar was to mark one of the more ritzy tables.

“Can I help you?” A man asked in a terse voice.

Mikado turned and saw a man in a suit and a woman in an elegant dress. His eyes widened and he glanced around the laughter quickly dying. “Uh, s-sorry!” He bowed and quickly retreated. He almost leant against another pillar to recover from the embarrassment, but he just barely thought fast enough to realise that was not a good idea.

Unfortunately by now he couldn’t see the man in the white suit at all. He sighed and turned back the way he’d come, squinting at the dark passageway. All the tables, what little of them could be seen, looked the same. There were no obvious numbers, and not enough details to know which was his table.

“Crap.” He mumbled, looking back the way Izaya and the man had gone. Maybe if he just kept going straight he’d find them? Or he could take his chances at guessing the table.

His fingers curled around the phone in his pocket. Its cool smooth screen soothed his anxieties. He still had the same cheap phone he’d bought ages ago. He wondered if he could get Izaya to get him an upgrade, but then they’d be a lot of prices to pay for that. Besides, his old phone was just that, _his_. A phone that Izaya got for him, or anyone else for that matter, could never be the same.

As he thought about all this the man in the white suit walked back past him and Mikado watched him, then looked back the way he’d come. Izaya hadn’t returned. Maybe it really had been coincidence? It wasn’t like Izaya couldn’t hold his own against a man like that, so Mikado wasn’t worried for him.

Wait, wouldn’t Izaya dying be the end to his troubles? Wouldn’t that actually be a good thing? Mikado couldn’t actually think of a reason it would be bad, and yet he was worried. Perhaps it was just the thought of anyone he knew dying. Plus, he’d be stuck here. He didn’t actually have a home outside of Izaya’s apartment anymore. So there were reasons it would be an issue.

Mikado closed his eyes, trying very hard not to think something like:  _Besides, I’m used to him_ , or worse still, _This life isn’t so bad_.

_Bzzt_

Mikado jumped, yanking his hand out of his vibrating pocket. It was of course just his phone, but he’d been so focused on his thoughts. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see that Izaya was calling him.

“Hello?”

“Mikado~ Are you coming back to the table any time soon or are you just going to stand there?”

“Huh?” Mikado looked around, squinting into the shadows until he caught sight of Izaya standing a few meters away. Mikado hung up, his cheeks flushing. Well, at least he wasn’t lost anymore.

“You know, you’d be an awful spy.” Izaya teased, leading Mikado back to their table. He seemed to just magically know where it was.

“I only stopped following because I thought of you having friends and started laughing.”

Izaya seemed not to care, but there was a flicker of something that Mikado had begun to see more and more often in his expression. It wasn’t that the expression was new, it was simply very hard to see, and harder still to place. It wasn’t really a normal person emotion, but it was closer than Izaya usually got. “And then you got lost.”

It wasn’t a question, so Mikado didn’t bother confirming, nor trying to deny it. “How did you find the table so easily? I can’t see anything out there.”

“There are numbers on the ceiling.”

Mikado looked up and saw in bright glowing lights the number 27 in the corridor. “Oh.”

Izaya laughed at him then looked at the food and scowled. It was a sudden shift in demeanour, but not an uncommon one for him. “Are you finished eating?”

Mikado looked at the food. It was good food, and he didn’t want to see it go to waste. Besides, he hadn’t eaten that much. “I’m still hungry.”

“Hmm.” Izaya picked up the menu tablet and holding it so that Mikado couldn’t see, he ordered something.

Mikado ate some more sushi and looked off at the wall.

He wondered what Anri would feel about a place like this. He didn’t suppose it would suit her. Kida would never make it past the front door. He’d end up making some loud joke about all the criminal things you could do, or worse, how easy it would be to have sex at the table in a place like this. No, money aside this sort of place wouldn’t suit Kida or Anri at all.

Mikado was pulled from his musings again by Izaya, not by a phone call this time, but by a piece of expensive sushi hitting him in the face. “Gah!” Mikado picked up the food and placed it delicately on the table. “Izaya.” He scolded.

Izaya grinned. His head was perched in a hand, the elbow of which was resting against the table. “Honestly Mikado, a man takes you out to an expensive restaurant and you thank him by ignoring him? Height of rudeness.”

For just a moment Kida’s voice echoed in Izaya’s words and Mikado cringed. The two were as similar as chalk and cheese and yet, when Izaya was being playful, but not sadistically playful, the words they used were comparable. Izaya would make the same lame jokes, even his tone was, on the surface, similar. Kida’s voice lacked the sadism that was omnipresent in everything Izaya did, from speaking, to the way he walked.

“Eh? Still nothing? My heart bleeds from your cruelty Mikado.”

Mikado shuddered slightly then fixed his gaze on Izaya. “What was the phone call about?”

“Eh?” Izaya chuckled, looking away. Again there was a shadow of _something_ in his eyes. He felt...Mikado really couldn’t pick what Izaya felt. But he felt something, of that Mikado was sure. “It was just business. You don’t need to worry about it.”

Mikado sighed and looked away. Of course. He didn’t need to worry. What a great solution to all of life’s problems. Just don’t worry and it will get swept under a rug and into a black hole.

There wasn’t a chance for awkward silence to fall, or for Izaya to say something, before a waiter came over and, without a word, placed a jug and two glasses then bowed and left.

Mikado eyes the jug suspiciously. It wasn’t sake, that was for sure. It was green and cloudy. “What is that?” He asked as Izaya poured two glasses, the pushed one in his direction.

“To tonight.” Izaya said, raising his glass.

Mikado scowled and gingerly picked up his glass. He did not join Izaya’s toast, but he did take a cautious sip. Whatever it was, it tasted good. It was sweet, and milky, and not like any drink Mikado had tried before. It had a mild bite of alcohol to it, but it was mild, and didn’t ruin the flavour.

Mikado continued eating and drinking as Izaya forced a mostly one sided conversation.

It wasn’t until they left that Mikado began questioning what the drink had been. It couldn’t have been overly strong, as he was walking mostly straight, and even though he felt different, he didn’t feel like he had when Izaya had given him sake in the past.

Izaya linked their arms as they walked home. Mikado found himself not caring so much about that, but he didn’t want to go home at all. He wanted to be out in the city, to see the lights against the sky, to hear the noise the city made only at night, to feel like a part of something bigger, the way only a city could make you feel. He wanted to go somewhere, to do something, but instead he let Izaya lead him back to his apartment.

He kicked off his shoes at the door and walked in, heading straight for the window that best overlooked the city.

Izaya watched him curiously, letting him go where he wished. Usually when they got home with the promise of sex Izaya was pushy and demanding. Mikado tore his gaze from the city lights and looked over at Izaya. “What was the phone call?”

“Seriously? It’s hardly like it was strange for me to leave for a phone call. Why do you care so much? Is it-.”

“What was the phone call?” Mikado asked again, cutting Izaya off from one of his inane rants.

Izaya was taken aback. He wasn’t used to being interrupted, especially not by someone who wasn’t looking for a fight. “Why does it matter?”

“I’m bored.” Mikado turned back to the lights. For a little while the city had promised excitement. Trouble bubbled under the surface, then broke through and Mikado held all the cards. It had been thrilling, the height of his life. It was still unreal at that point, dangerous and terrifying, but good and exhilarating. Then the city had threatened danger. Anri and Kida became entangled in Ikebukuro’s underworld. Or rather, their entanglement melded into Mikado’s own entanglement, and suddenly the bright thrill lost some of its shine, but it was still good, and it was still promising. And then Izaya cast a shadow over it all and little by little the promises Ikebukuro made seemed distant, like the city had found new people to offer the world to, leaving Mikado to watch from a distant apartment.

Mikado didn’t react as Izaya wrap his arms around him, pressing his chest close to Mikado’s back. “I don’t so much mind the danger of your idea of fun, I just don’t want to share you. Not with Kida, or Anri. Not with strangers on the street. And definitely not with the whole world.”

“I’m bored Izaya.” Mikado leant his head back against Izaya, tentatively placing a hand over Izaya’s at his waist. He felt as Izaya inhaled deeply, perhaps savouring the moment, or perhaps mulling over what Mikado said, not so much with his words, but with his actions.

“Show me then.”

Perhaps he read the words wrong, but Mikado was sure he knew what Izaya meant. He didn’t want to hear just how bored Mikado was, or see some proof. He wanted to know what he was being offered, what Mikado would do to not be bored. And so Mikado turned in Izaya’s arms, keeping their bodies meshed together. He leant up and kissed Izaya deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. It was intimate, yet cold.

They kissed for a while then Mikado broke free, both of the kiss and Izaya’s hold. He took Izaya’s hand and led him to the bedroom. He didn’t remember what he’d promised before leaving the house, nor did he care. Nothing had changed, and yet Mikado’s demeanour was startlingly different. He was not the Mikado that his friends and family knew. He was not the Mikado who awkwardly stood by and watched as things fell apart. He was the Mikado who was dangerous. The Mikado who wouldn’t hesitate in a kill or by killed situation. But tonight he didn’t need to kill. He simply needed to seduce a man who was already seduced.

Inside the room Mikado stripped off his shirt without hesitation. He took Izaya’s hand and pulled it to the front of his pants, then leant up again, kissing Izaya as the informant undid his fly. Unlike the kiss at the window, this one was brief, more passionate, and yet just as cold.

Izaya pulled back slightly afterwards, eyeing Mikado. He wiped the corner of his smirking mouth with his thumb. He watched as Mikado pulled down his own pants, stripping naked before him. Izaya had yet to remove so much as his jacket, and the contrast was oddly arousing. It didn’t last long though. As soon as his underwear his the ground Mikado strolled over to Izaya, grasping his jacket in both hands and sliding it off, then tossed it carelessly to the ground. Izaya felt a moment of uncertainty, replaced quickly with the same thrill he was depriving Mikado of. It was the thrill of the unknown, of being surprised by someone you thought you knew.

Mikado wasted no time in removing the rest of Izaya’s clothes, yet each movement remained unrushed. Each action was calculated, but sensual, like a prostitute nearing the end of their shift, no longer energetic enough to pretend, but still practised enough to remain enticing.

Yet this was no hardened prostitute. This was awkward fumbling Mikado. Sexually inexperience, and prone to blushing at the slightest mention of sex. It was hard to believe these were the actions of the same shy boy Izaya had fallen for. Despite the difference there was no loss of appeal. Indeed, this determined, confident version of Mikado had Izaya’s cock at attention with barely any effort.

Mikado brushed a hand over Izaya’s erection in such a way it was almost believable to be an accident. Mikado stood on tiptoes to whisper in Izayas ear. “Lay on the bed, and close your eyes.”

Izaya grinned and, for perhaps the first time in his life, did as he was told. There was a thrill to this Mikado, though Izaya knew for sure that the excitement would fade each time Mikado behaved like this, and soon it would become infuriating. Tonight however, it was arousing enough that Izaya didn’t mind being told what to do. Besides, he wanted to see where this was all going, to see just how much control Mikado would take.

He laid on the bed, then, after making a show of closing his eyes, he opened one just a crack.

Mikado was watching him like hawk, clearly expecting this behaviour. “No peeking.” There was supposed to be a playing lilt to his voice, and Izaya could hear the intention, but it was simply too cold to be playful.

Mikado went over to Izaya’s wardrobe and found a tie. It wasn’t a suit tie, Izaya didn’t have any of those, instead it was a yukata tie. The silk was soft and cool against his fingers and he ran them over the fabric a few times before returning to Izaya with it. It was tempting to find a harsher blindfold, but Mikado didn’t want to waste time with pettiness. He was already covering Izaya’s eyes simply to avoid having to look at them.

Content that Izaya’s eyes were closed and staying closed Mikado rummaged in the nightstand, quickly locating the lube and ignoring everything else. He mounted the bed, then crawled over Izaya, resting most his weight on his knees, one of either side of Izaya’s thighs. He leant forwards, resting one hand on the headboard. With the other hand he fumbled with the lube, getting enough on his fingers to prepare himself. He pressed his fingers slowly inside his arse, his movements methodical and determined. He stretched the tight muscle and spread the lubricant around. By now he and Izaya had had enough sex that it wouldn’t be devastating to use the bare minimum preparation, and no doubt Mikado could handle if they didn’t bother stretching at all, provided they used enough lubricant.

Content that it wouldn’t hurt enough to get in the way, Mikado pulled out his fingers and wiped them on Izaya’s sheets, pushing the lubricant out of way. He pressed a few light teasing kisses against Izaya neck and throat as he carefully positioned himself and lowered his hips, penetrating himself with Izaya’s hard cock.

They both moaned, though Mikado’s was more forced. Izaya’s hands came to rest on Mikado’s hips, and he deliberated as to whether or not he should move them. Finally Mikado decided to let Izaya touch wherever he wanted.

Mikado moved his hips with precision, for a while he moved slowly, keeping the movements simple and teasing. He ran the fingertips of one hand over Izaya’s chest as the other hand held his weight and kept his balance.

Izaya reached one hand from Mikado’s hip to his dick, and began stroking in time with Mikado’s hip movements. He opened his mouth to speak, but before the sounds came out Mikado kissed him, tongues rubbing against each other as his hips began to move faster, egged on by Izaya’s own movements.

Mikado paid close attention to Izaya’s every moment, to the way his hips moved to match Mikado’s pace, then began moving slightly faster, impatient and displeased at his lack of control. Mikado knew that Izaya was not a man who enjoyed having control taken from him, and so it was important to give him enough power to keep him satisfied. Too little and he would take it all, too much and all the effort of the night would be in vain. The motivation may be boredom, but it was a dangerous game Mikado was playing, and yet it was not a game he wanted to play. This side of Mikado wanted the danger, but he wanted to be in control as much as Izaya did.

Sensing Izaya’s patience again wearing thin, Mikado placed both hands on the man’s chest and began rising higher, and grinding his hips against Izaya’s pelvis on the way down. His hips rotated with each movement, careful motions designed to bring as much pleasure with as little effort as possible. Izaya groaned beneath him, nails digging in sharply to Mikado’s hips.

As Mikado got more into it, focusing on the pleasure of his own movements massaging his prostate with Izaya’s cock, as well as Izaya’s warm and skilled hand on his dick, he became distracted with the sex, not paying attention to izaya at all. The less he was aware of Izaya, the better it felt, as soon he was moaning for real, his breathing becoming laboured, his movements losing their precision, but gaining the skill of genuinely enjoying what he was doing.

Soon Izaya’s skilled hand pulled him over the edge and Mikado spilled his seed over Izaya’s hand and chest. With a few more jagged movements of his hips, Izaya came as well.

They stayed still for a moment, both catching their breath, Mikado catching his bearings as well.

Finally Mikado rolled off of Izaya, curling up on the bed next to him. After pulling off the makeshift bilndfold, Izaya wrapped him in his arms, holding the suddenly unsure boy close to his chest. He placed a tender kiss to the back of Mikado’s neck, and held his comments in. Mikado had started shaking, and as much as Izaya wanted to speak, he knew pushing Mikado at this moment would cost him a lot later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not brilliantly written and I haven't so much as read through for mistakes, but...Well, it's me so if I didn't write it and post it in one go it was never going to happen. Sorry if it's disappointing, but at least I actually did it, ahahah

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual kudos and comments are much appreciated. I do in fact only update because of them, and the more I get (especially comments) the more I (am likely to) update! :D 
> 
> Totally not important, but my housemates dog just got neutered, and it's really cold here at the moment so he keeps shaking and is really sooky. I found him a little doggy jumper. It's a black hoodie with a fur trim and so I was laughing because he looks like a puppy Izaya and then suddenly it hit me that he is a NEUTERED IZAYA PUPPY! Of course all of this had to happen right after writing about Izaya being all rape-y and now I am dying. Just thought that was worth sharing.


End file.
